wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tabard
Tabard refers to a type of clothing worn in the tabard equipment slot over a character's chest armor and bears a symbol or design. Its only function is to make the wearer recognizable on sight as a member of a guild or a ranking PvP player. Tabards do not provide any armor or attribute bonuses. Guild Tabards Guild tabards can be purchased for from a guildmaster in the Visitor's Center of any faction capital city. Guild leaders can customize the symbol and color scheme of the guild's tabard for . Once your tabard crest has been created, it will take another each and every time you wish to make a change to it, so make sure you like its design once it's done. Honor Rank Tabards Honor rank tabards are an honor reward for PvP fighting under the Honor System (battlegrounds). Enlisted tabards are available for at rank one ( Private and Scout). *Private's Tabard is blue with a gold lion design on the front of it, essentially what Stormwind guards wear. *Scout's Tabard is red (more accurately a very deep orange) with the Horde's emblem and white trim. Officer's tabards are available for at rank six ( Knight and Stone Guard). Somewhat more glorified, these look similar to the enlisted tabards, but are significantly more detailed. *Knight's Colors *Stone Guard's Herald Battleground Tabards Battleground tabards can be obtained at various reputation with each faction through vendor purchase or quest completion. These tabards have a unique appearance. Alterac Valley tabards are available upon attaining friendly reputation with Stormpike Guard or Frostwolf Clan. *Stormpike Battle Tabard has a red backdrop with golden trim, with the emblem of a spear with a golden bolt at the bottom. *Frostwolf Battle Tabard has a blue backdrop with white trim, bearing a wolf's head at the center, with a crude shield covering it, both made out of blue and white, and with ice-colored and shaped symbols signifying the cold of alterac valley. Arathi Basin tabards are available upon attaining exalted reputation with League of Arathor or Defilers and completing Quest:Control Five Bases. *Arathor Battle Tabard *Battle Tabard of the Defilers Warsong Gulch tabards are available upon attaining exalted reputation with Silverwing Sentinels or Warsong Outriders. *Silverwing Battle Tabard *Warsong Battle Tabard Other Tabards *Contest Winner's Tabard is a reward from the Test of Honor Contest. *Tabard of Flame is a reward from the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. *Tabard of Frost is a reward from the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. *Tabard of the Argent Dawn is purchasable for 10 Necrotic Runes from the Argent Outfitter during the Scourge Invasion. *Tabard of the Protector (which looks like an Argent Dawn tabard) is available after the quest "Into the Breach", which involves killing six Invading Felguards at the Dark Portal, during the event before the release of Burning Crusade. *Tabard of the Scarlet Crusade drops from Scarlet Trainees in The Scarlet Monastery Armory after Herod is killed. Burning Crusade Tabards *Blood Knight Tabard is a reward from the Blood Elf Paladin's epic mount quest chain. *Tabard of the Hand is a reward from the Draenei starting zones' quest chain. *Honor Hold Tabard is purchasable by Alliance at exalted with Honor Hold in Hellfire Peninsula. *Thrallmar Tabard is purchasable by Horde at exalted with Thrallmar in Hellfire Peninsula. *Cenarion Expedition Tabard is purchasable by all races at exalted with the Cenarion Expedition in Zangarmarsh. *Kurenai Tabard is purchasable by Alliance at exalted with the Kurenai in Nagrand. *Mag'har Tabard is purchasable by Horde at exalted with the Mag'har in Nagrand. *Lower City Tabard is purchasable by all races at exalted with the Lower City in Shattrath City. *Aldor Tabard is purchasable by all races at exalted with the Aldor in Shattrath City. *Scryers Tabard is purchasable by all races at exalted with the Scryers in Shattrath City. *Sha'tar Tabard is purchasable by all races at exalted with the Sha'tar in Shattrath City. *Consortium Tabard is purchasable by all races at exalted with the Consortium in Netherstorm. *Enchanted Illidari Tabard is a disguise tabard that allows the player to masquerade as one of Illidan's blood elves. It only works in the Eclipsion Fields in Shadowmoon Valley. Notes Primal Hakkari Tabard is a tabard that cannot be worn. It is used to create the Zandalar Tribe epic chest piece for paladins, druids and shamans, which drops from all bosses in Zul'Gurub except Hakkar (though it is most likely to drop from Bloodlord Mandokir and Jin'do the Hexxer). Category:Game Terms Tabard Category:Honor Rewards